


pecks through the day

by iiMuffinsaur



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Swearing, azami taichi tsumugi and muku are like barely there, just once tho dw, just one scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiMuffinsaur/pseuds/iiMuffinsaur
Summary: tenma and yuki show their love for one another in the little pecks they share through their busy days
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sumeragi Tenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	pecks through the day

**Author's Note:**

> tenyuki brainrot

tenma and yuki were both busy people. tenma was almost always flitting between school, rehearsals, and tv shoots, while yuki always seemed to either be sewing, studying, or doing schoolwork. their busy schedules made spending time together hard because their only free time ended up falling at night when both were really just exhausted and wanted to just pass out.

their lack of freetime however, didn’t mean that they didn’t love or care about one another. infact, it was the opposite. when the two finally both had time in their busy schedules to spend with one another they took it, usually in the form of shopping. and while they did bicker a bit there was love behind it with the soft smiles and thoughtless hand holding. or the eager expression yuki would hold when he found a cute outfit he just had to have and tenma’s blushy stuttery response when he tried it on because wow he looked amazing.

even though the two couldn’t spend all the time they would prefer to with one another they still showed they cared in the little things. small post-it notes on scripts telling tenma not to fuck up and good luck today. or new sets of needles or thread sitting with yuki’s sewing stuff that yuki had needed. 

their most common form of brief affection was little pecks, whether it be on the lips, yuki’s prefered spot, or on the temple, tenma’s prefered spot, that were sprinkled throughout the day when they saw one another. tenma often just leaning down and brushing a quick kiss against yuki’s temple when he quickly stopped by the dorm between two shoots. and yuki pushing up on his toes to quickly press a kiss to tenma’s lips when he passed by him on the way to work on a costume.

the first time yuki had done it both faces had flared up bright red. they had kissed before, sure, but in the private of their room and not in front of everyone. tenma was home at the dorm for only a few minutes before heading back out to the shoot and yuki was in the middle of fixing the seam on a shirt. as tenma was about to leave yuki stood up and gave him a small peck on the lips before going to their room to get a sharper seam ripper.

the next time it was tenma that kissed yuki. yuki was working on homework at the table with muku, taichi, azami, and tsumugi and tenma again was stopping in the dorms briefly, this time between two auditions, when tenma bent down and pecked yuki’s temple with a soft see you later. muku’s gushing, azami’s cries at premarital kissing, and taichi and tsumugi’s laughs really didn’t help the neon red of both their faces.

despite the resulting blushy reactions they both had to them at first, the small kisses and pecks became their thing. it was a quick, simple way to say i love you when both were too busy to show it in another way. and soon both got used to the quick, hurried pecks from the other as they rushed to their next thing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was originally gonna be a part of a bigger fic with different parts focusing on other ships but everytime i tried to write the rest my brain sorta just fried, maybe one day it will happen, but for now its just this
> 
> love you all <3


End file.
